sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Bergen
Bob Bergen is an American voice actor. He is the current voice of the Warner Bros. cartoon character Porky Pig and formerly hosted Jep!, a kids' version of the popular game show Jeopardy!. He is also known for voicing characters in the English dubs of various anime. Life and career Bergen is best known for his work with the Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes franchise as the current voice of Porky Pig; however, he has also voiced Marvin the Martian, Tweety Bird and Speedy Gonzales. Bergen is responsible for the voice of Arsène Lupin III for the Streamline Pictures dubs in the late 1980s and early '90s: The Mystery of Mamo (directed by Sōji Yoshikawa), The Castle of Cagliostro (directed by Hayao Miyazaki) and Lupin III's Greatest Capers (two TV episodes from series two directed by Hayao Miyazaki). He also played the part of No-Face in the 2001 Academy Award-winning movie Spirited Away and Kai and Masaru in the Streamline-dubbed version of the anime classic Akira. He is also responsible for the voice of Luke Skywalker in over a dozen Star Wars video games as well as the Robot Chicken episodes Episode I, II and III, the voice of Wembley and the World's Oldest Fraggle for the animated Fraggle Rock, was selected to play the animated versions of Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Link Hogthrob in the ill-fated Little Muppet Monsters, and also voiced characters of the day in the 1987–89 seasons of Muppet Babies. He appeared as himself in interview segments of the documentary, I Know That Voice.http://io9.gizmodo.com/deconstructing-porky-pigs-stutter-1600565818 He also voiced Wind-Up in Skylanders: Swap Force, Skylanders: Trap Team and Skylanders: SuperChargers. Bergen has appeared on the ABC game show To Tell the Truth. Filmography Animation *''Bunnicula'' – Woody *''Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters'' — Link Hogthrob, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *''Looney Tunes Cartoons'' - Porky Pig *''New Looney Tunes'' — Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Gabby Goat *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' — Tim the Witch Smeller, Elton the Aardvark * *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' — Porky Pig, Tweety Bird Anime *''Crimson Wolf'' — Kai *''Megazone 23'' — Shogo Yahagi *''The Secret of Blue Water'' — Dr. Ayerton (original dub) *''Tales of the Wolf'' — Arsène Lupin III/The Wolf *''Teknoman'' — Blade/Teknoman *''Spirited Away'' — No-Face (English dub) Films * * Atlantis: The Lost Empire — Loop Group, Squad Leader * Cars – Various Reporter * Chicken Little – Bear #2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs — Baby * Curious George – Hippo, Sailor #1 * Despicable Me 3 — Additional Voices * Dinosaur - Velociraptors * Finding Nemo — Blenny * Happily N'Ever After — Additional Voices * Horton Hears a Who! — Male Who * Ice Age — Various Mammals * Ice Age: The Meltdown — Male Start * Inside Out — Additional Voices (uncredited) * Madagascar - Crowd Member * Monsters, Inc. — Witness #2 * Monsters University — Merv * Minions — Additional Voices * Mulan — Shang's Horse * Ponyo — Father (English version) * Shrek 2 — Guards * Spirited Away — No Face/Frog * Tangled — Additional Voices * The Hunchback of Notre Dame — Baby Quasimodo, Achilles the Horse and Frollo's Soldiers * The Incredibles — Policeman * The Lorax — Thneedville Man #2 * The Polar Express — Elves * Up — Dogs * Wreck-It Ralph — Additional Voices Direct-to-video films *''A Letter to Momo'' — Mame *''Help! I'm a Fish'' — Joe's Minions (English dub; unconfirmed) *''Foodfight!'' — Additional Voices *''Kronk's New Groove'' — Bucky the Squirrel *''Lily C.A.T.'' — Hiro Takagi *''Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro'' — Lupin III/The Wolf (Streamline version) *''Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo'' — Lupin III (Streamline version) Live-action *''Army of Darkness'' — Various Creature voices *''Dunston Checks In'' — Dunston's vocal effects *''Fright Night Part 2'' — Various Vampire and Creature vocal effects *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College'' — Rat Ghoulie (voice) *''Gremlins'' — Various Gremlins voices (credited as Bob Berger) *''I Know That Voice'' — Himself *''Jep!'' — Host *''Look Who's Talking Now'' — Additional Dogs and Wolves voices *''Total Recall'' — Additional voices *''The Santa Clause 2'' — Comet the Reindeer *''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' — Comet the Reindeer Video games *''Boom Blox'' — Additional Voices *''Disney Universe'' — HEX *''Disney Sports Soccer'' — Sports Announcer *''Disney Sports Basketball'' — Sports Announcer *''Disney Sports Football'' — Sports Announcer *''Disney Sports Skateboarding'' — Sports Announcer *''Escape From Monkey Island'' — Whipp the Lucre Lawyer *''Infamous First Light'' — Additional Voices *''Looney Tunes: Cartoon Conductor'' – Porky Pig, Tweety Bird *''Looney Tunes Racing'' — Porky Pig *''Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal'' — Porky Pig, Evil Porky *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' — Porky Pig, Tweety Bird *''Looney Tunes: Space Race'' — Porky Pig *''Scooby Doo and Looney Tunes: Cartoon Universe'' — Porky Pig, Tweety Bird *''Sheep Raider'' — Porky Pig *''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' — Wind-Up *''Skylanders: Swap Force'' — Wind-Up *''Skylanders: Trap Team'' — Wind-Up *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' — Luke Skywalker *''Star Wars: Episode I: Racer'' — Clegg Holdfast, Jinn Resso, Wan Sandago, Cy Yanga, Gasgano *''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' — Alien Pedestrian, Coruscant Thug #3, EV-7G, Gungan Citizen #2 *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' — Coruscant Palace Guard, Luke Skywalker *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' — Luke Skywalker, Reytha Soldier *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' — Luke Skywalker, Saboteur 2 *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' — Luke Skywalker *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' — Luke Skywalker *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' — Ody Mandrell, Gasgano *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' — Luke Skywalker *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' — Luke Skywalker *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' — Luke Skywalker *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' — Luke Skywalker *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' — Luke Skywalker (PC version) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' — Additional Voices *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' — Luke Skywalker, Civilian Officer *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' — Rebel Pilot #5 *''The Junkyard Run'' — Porky Pig Shorts *''Carrotblanca'' — Tweety Bird *''My Generation G...G...Gap'' — Additional voices Awards and nominations References External links * Bob Bergen at Voice Chasers * * Toon Zone News interview with Bob Bergen ("A Life in Voice Acting") * Category:Living people Category:American game show hosts Category:American male voice actors Category:Disney voice actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people)